


Pancakes

by siriuslyannoyed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Food, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Oneshot, Pancakes, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, This Is STUPID, idk whatever i'm just going to ignore all of civil war bc it stresses me out, is this an au bc of civil war?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyannoyed/pseuds/siriuslyannoyed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve awoke to the smell of something burning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction in like a year and civil war is stressing me out so here you go.

Steve awoke to the smell of something burning.

 _Shit_ , he thought as he grabbed his shield and headed for the door. Bucky had been back for a while now and there hadn’t been any sort of incident for a couple of months. When he was still adjusting from the effects of HYDRA’s brainwashing, Bucky would question himself, everything, and everyone around him, including Steve. But despite that, Steve knew that Bucky was glad to have him around to help out with remembering again.

When Steve entered the kitchen, guns blazing, he was met with Bucky standing over the stove. He was cooking something and muttering under his breath, “Shit… I burned another… How come I can’t cook anymore… Fuck… Damn not another one…”

Steve dropped his shield in relief, startling Bucky and causing him to drop the spoon he was holding.

“Shit! What the hell Steve?” he put the spoon on the counter and walked over to where Steve was standing. “Sorry, you scared me.”

“It’s okay. You scared me first… I didn’t know where you were and it smelled like smoke. What’s going on, Buck?” Steve asked, walking over to a disheveled stack of half burnt pancakes. He smiled.

“Last night, we were talking about back when we used to live together and how I always made you pancakes, so I wanted to see if I could still do that,” he gestured to the pancakes. “I guess HYDRA wiped all my cooking skills. It’s a shame… I wanted to make breakfast.”

Steve laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Do you have any batter left? I’ll teach you how.”

“Alright, but tomorrow I’ll have this perfected and it will blow your fucking mind. These will be the best damn pancakes of your life, Stevie. I'm serious,” Bucky replied.

“I think you’ll find my pancakes pretty satisfactory.”

“We’ll see about that.”


End file.
